


We The Fallen

by Octavia_Olblood28



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavia_Olblood28/pseuds/Octavia_Olblood28
Summary: I transferred this from my Wattpad account and am trying to decide whether or not to delete that one or continue to use it since my friends have stories on it.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I just realized that I had started writing this in middle school. What a nightmare. At least for me. I hope you guys have fun cringing at my angst for beginners story.

It's just a dream I tell myself, but no matter what-I-say, I'll always remember that day... fate played a cruel card that time, but then again what can I say? We had cheated death, of course, it'd come around to collect its dues. And no one, not a single soul could have possibly prevented that catastrophe. At least that's what I keep telling myself. Constantly chanting to myself, "Who could've known that there were things worse than a that-that monster!" I begrudgingly knew and accepted that that was complete and utter bullshit. I know that there may be some of you out there who would try to tell me not to be so hard on myself, but that, however, won't solve the fact that I could've stopped that. They didn't have to die but, the blue flames consumed them and only me and my sister had survived. I'll admit I'm happy she had lived but, sometimes when we're alone I think she would have me believe that she'd be better off dead. Oh yes, I forgot to introduce ourselves. WE'RE THE MYSTERY TWINS! My name is Dipper Pines, and my sister here behind me is named Mabel Pines, and this just another one of miraculously survived adventures!


	2. Chapter 1

" No... I-I won't leave without you! Mom, Dad, you can't give up now we'll get you out you'll see!" I tell my parents as I try to push the large wooden pole off of them only to end in splintering fingers.

"Mason enough," My dad shouted trying hard not to cry as he started gazing dead into my eyes. "Enough go find your sister and... remember the box I had promised you and your sister," I roughly shook my head as I wiped the tears from my eyes."Go get it and run as far away with it as possible never and look back... do you think you can do that for me? My father said as he looked wearily at me. I never knew this would be the way I say my final goodbye to a man that for so long I looked up to. I then turned to my mother. I couldn't help but tremble. The thought of losing the very woman that had performed the miracle of giving life to not just me but my best friend and sister. Without her, I wouldn't be here.

" Mom I-." She had cut me off before I could finish.

" My child, please don't speak as it already pains me in my heart enough to know I'll have to miss all the wonderful things to come into your future." As she spoke I could see the tears spilling from her eyes and I knew I had to leave soon if I wanted any chance of saving Mabel. As I turned around so that she couldn't see the tears I heard her call for me once more.

"My child, please tell your sister that no matter where you are, where you go, and who you become we will always love you." That was it I knew if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to leave them so I ran. I ran away as fast as I could to my sister who was trapped in her room coughing and wheezing. I was easily able to break the door down and get her out but now the more difficult challenge ensued. How were we going to escape this? Now that I think about it I'm in a highly explosive building while also retrieving my father's old keepsake from his bedroom which is towards the back of the house where the bastards that set our house ablaze are. Okay, a little easier said than done but it had to happen. First things first, I needed to come up with a strategy... oh crap, forgot no time for that might as well wing it! So, I grabbed my sister and heaved her onto my back and bolted out and saw a window. " Thank you, Lord, for having me draw the short stick with the rooms," I said as I walked over to it right outside her window was the old tree house. If I could only get her on the branch to reach it may as well be what keeps her alive.

"Okay, Mabel, you have to wake up now,"I said in a whiny tone knowing that it would irritate her. When that didn't work I need the next best thing... slap reality right in her face. I know this sounds cruel because this is Mabel we're talking about and right now we're in a LIFE OR DEATH situation so that didn't really matter at the moment!

"MABEL, WAKE THE HELL UP THE HOUSE IS BURNING DOWN!" I yelled and sure enough, she woke up in a panic which is perfectly logical but at the same time not very helpful as she was on top off my back.

"Dipper, where's Mom and Dad!" She had asked in panic clearly feeling the heat of situation and even as she asked I had already made up my mind as I had picked her up and went towards the window in order to set her on the platform in the trees.

"Mabel, I need you to get away from here as quickly as possible. Do you understand me?" I yelled over the flames.

"Dipper what's going on?" She asked as tears streamed down her face. A whirl of emotions I knew was swirling through her head. Worry and confusion were the main emotions that I noticed.

"Don't worry I'll meet you at the cove, but, Mabel, I need you to listen to me and leave. I'll tell you everything once we meet back up...Okay?" I looked at her pleading her to listen to reason.

"Alright, just be sure to come back," She said touching my forehead with her own."I don't know what I'd do without you?" She said the last part with a smile though I could feel the tears streaming down her already flushed face.

"Of course I'll come back. How could we be the mystery twins with just one twin." I kiss her head as I push her to go on. As I watched her run I couldn't help but feel my heart twinge with an ache. It was time to move on. I knew what I needed to do. When I turn back all I'm faced with is my idea of hell on earth.

"No turning back now, Dipper. Okay, all I need to do is get Dad's box and get the hell out of here." I tell myself as I walk out of Mabel's room. It's when I get to the corner next to the stairs where the trouble had started. Right there, practically waiting for me was the that bastard! The very reason my life was now crumbling around me... literally.

"Oh sister, look what we have here." The tall male had said with a dark grin.

"Has he come back to save the parents he once abandoned?" Said the other while chuckling in a way that can only be described as absolutely demonic. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"Too bad they're already dead." They both laughed in unison. Now I knew.

"Damn it you bastards! Why'd you have to come here and ruin our lives! We don't even know you people!" I screamed as I swung at them I'm not even sure I landed a hit on them but they seemed to be tired out.

" Brother dearest, "One of them shouted out."we need to leave we've been summoned by his highness," she had said in a half-frightened tone. While he was distracted I took this time to make my way towards what used to be my father's room.

"Damn it he's getting away!" I heard him scream.

"It's fine we can go after him later, we need to go...now!" I turned back seeing as they vanished into the flames as if they were they were apart of them. Okay, well that made my job hella easy.

Now as I close my eyes to focus on my situation, "Time to get that damned box." I said with a brief sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

I run and run, my legs burn but I can't... no, I won't stop till I reach my destination. As I run I notice the oncoming rainfall. It only makes me want to push harder. I'm almost at the beach... I can see the forest now. I look up at the sky and I can see the storm clouds brewing. All that's separating me at this place is the forest and the highway. As I'm just about to reach the highway a blinding light is shown at me. Instinctively I freeze in terror into much shock to make any ration able decision of fighting it off or running even faster to get away from incoming target and boy am I happy I didn't. What I thought was the enemy was that young looking patrol officer that made sure no one hit any animals or sped up to fast. 

" Mabel what are you... oh good God, darlin' what happened!?" He said with a start. I don't say anything I just stand there shaking as tears flow from my eyes like a waterfall.

"I want to tell him. I want to tell him so badly to go help my brother, save my parents, but...I know I feel that even if I were to then I'd be breaking my promise to Dipper." With a sudden burst of relief for who it was and a deep breath she stopped shaking, wiped her eyes, and ran past with a burst of resolve in making it to her destination. 

"I watch as she pulls herself together... I don't know why but just feel like pulling her close and telling her everything's gonna be alright. Not that I get the chance because a moment after she finishes wiping her eyes she takes off in a dead sprint." I turn my head suddenly realizing how far she's run away from me.

"Mabel wait!" I shouted for her to stop slow down anything to get her to listen. Nothing was working and the deeper I chase her into the forest the denser it gets.

"What the hell is up with this forest!" I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 3

"Almost got it...YES!" I shouted as I grabbed the floating box from the flooded wine cellar.

"Now that I think of it why do they have a wine cellar in their room?" I think almost aloud 

"Now for the keys." I think to myself. I look around the room quickly often coughing and due to the amount of smoke I've been inhaling. The thing is Mabel and I know magic for these situations and due to all the shit going on around me right now I've been too dumb to really think to use any of the spells Gruncle Ford taught us.

"Now if I were some keys to a box of much importance where would I be?" Ya, I know stupid thing to ask given I don't know but all the same briefly helpful to remember I can use magic.

"Oh shit!" I say as I finally remember my spells. I properly set my hands according to the spell and chant:

"Quæ quondam erat, et nunc eam revertetur adducere ad hominem"

The house quaked as I remembered Ford said to me and Mable's powers though significantly differ in type we quite the same when it comes to large amounts of magical energy. Soon enough the key's location was revealed to me through a vision.

"So they already knew the location of our secret place... of course they would they ar..were our parents." I think to myself with a chuckle to down cough. 

"Now to get the hell out of here." I see the nearest window and without hesitation, I lift the seal and climb out. As I'm about to make my way around the house I see that officer that's usually by the highway in front of our house. I can hear him calling for me and for some reason even though I've known him for years I just have a feeling that I don't want him to find me. So I through a stone in a separate direction in order to draw his attention away from my escape. Happily, it works in my favor and he's drawn away near the built-in lakeside. Good thing I wore my running shoes because the minute he left I ran as if the hounds from hell were coming to get me. I'm pretty sure I ran so fast for a moment I forgot to breathe. That was till I got to the highway. At that point, my exhaustion hit me full throttle and I felt like I was going to die. The last thing I heard before I passed out was my sister calling my name.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written a long time ago oh jeez I wanna freaking hide under a rock but that's not an option.

As I grew closer I felt as though something wasn't right... an-and even though I know I was supposed to go and meet Dipper at the cove I-I just couldn't help but turn around and run with that feeling, and just as I thought right as I ran to the highway no sign of our parents but laying on the ground wheezing and struggling to breath is Dipper.

"Oh my God! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...DIPPER!" I scream as I race towards him. 

"He can't be he just can't be. He promised he'd come back to me!"I cried as I tried my damnedest to shake her awake. After shaking him didn't work I checked his pull. Don't know why I didn't do it earlier. 

"Thank God, he's alive!" I sigh aloud. As I quickly lift him onto my back to carry him over to our secret place I see a box and I realize then that our parents they-they didn't make it. I can't help but want to cry but for the sake of my worrywart of a brother I'll pretend to know nothing, and I know my brother only wants what's best for me and only has my safety in mind but with the way things are going he won't be able to take care of himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh shit, Oh shit I've hit writer's block with this story. TvT I'll come back to it one day but for now, I'll try working on another project.

TvT I'll come back to it one day but for now, I'll try working on another project


	6. Chapter 5

Hi readers. Yeah, I'm not dead. I just forgot this little thing existed. Now that I'm back my writer's block is a little more cleared I'll be able to attempt writing a bit more. Nice to know so many people like my story. So without further ado let's get on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can smell the saltiness of the ocean, and hear the rumbling of an oncoming storm. It's calming reminding me of my mother's heartbeat. I can feel gently the magic of my sister prodding me to awaken. Though I would like nothing more other than to stay asleep, the memories of the night before crash onto me like a wave, and I can do nothing else but silently cry for what we've lost. I sit up to look at my sister neither one of us saying a word. We don't have to in order to understand the weight of what has happened. I sigh and can't help but look out of our little shelter to see a full moon. So peaceful that my heart aches to look at it. All the memories of our parents, what we did together. As I shudder at the cold I turn to see my sister staring wide-eyed into the darkness. Lights? No, that's fire! As I run to grab the key and the box so that we can continue on to our destination I can hear my mothers lullaby. Calling out to us from a distance I knew for all of us... this was our final farewell.

I can feel them in my legs once more as we ran the oceans of fire from our house quickly spreading into our forest. The few hours of rest greatly appreciated. As the sound of our mother's song follows us onwards, to the docks, my brother quickly unties the boat I can't help but look back at all that we will be leaving. Our mother, our father, ... Oh no I forgot WADDLES! I can't help but scream in panic. "No, no, no, no! Dipper we left Waddles. We have to go back!" I cried. "We can't go back. There isn't anything to go back to!" He sighed back hunched as darkness clouded his eyes. "As much as I wish to get you your pig back I can't risk losing you too." He sighs once more in defeat. I have never seen him look so defeated. Not even when we had fought Bill. To think that this is the way my life would turn out I can't help but get angry and scream as all my memories burn with the blue flames of our home. I look back one last time and in an attempt at closure, I whisper a faint goodbye. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What did you think of angst in this chapter? If you did share the story if not comment on what you think I could do better. Anyway, I'll try to get more chapters in since it's the summer. Goodbye


	7. Chapter 6

I can't bring myself to fall asleep, not after what had happened. Not after having to see my sisters heartbroken face. I did that, to her. I hurt her. How could I have forgotten about Mable's pig Waddles! "Damn it!" I whisper to myself. I look again at the box. "Why did any of this had to happen to us in the first place!" I think to myself, fist clenching into my ash covered jacket. I look around us to see if any boats were around only to see nothing. I know we need to head up north to get to Oregon from, but from there we can either catch a bus and if not we'll hike. Though, if we had money for food and supplies it would be easier to imagine walking from the coastal part of Oregon to Gravity Falls, taking a bus may be too risky as we don't know who we can trust anymore. Guess it's a good thing that I passed Geography and AP Logistics with a straight A pluses. I look at my sister and sigh. I can't help but worry about how she's coping with all this. She's always been an optimistic extrovert. Seemingly unshakable confidence, knowing she had a support system to back her up. Me though, I-I've always been pessimistic, paranoid, and introverted. Sure I had my smarts and together we had our fair share of adventures but sometimes I think without my smarts I don't really have much I can help Mable with. I silently stared at the horizon as the sun began to show its face. I feel my magic becoming less potent and the adrenaline runs out. The world becomes dizzying but stills as I focus on my breathing. I can already tell this will be a long ride. 

I can feel the burn of the sun on my face as I slowly awaken. "So what are we gonna do now Dipping Dot?" I look at him solemnly. As I look around all I see is a massive expanse of blue as far as the eye can see. I have a feeling that I know where we need to go. I'm just not sure how we're gonna get there. "Honestly, going on with the fact that we're a couple of fourteen-year-olds supposed to go into the tenth grade I'm not sure," Dipper says with a cough. I can't help but lightly chuckle at what I hoped to be a joke. I look at him once more. "Seriously Dipper, what are we gonna do? With not a thing to our name other than this boat and this box, we're screwed. I feel like we're trapped in one of those shitty dramas Gruncle Ford watched." Silence waved over our heads for a moment and we just sat and stared at each other. And just as suddenly as the silence came our laughter broke it. I then thought to myself, "Even though we lost everything at least there is still a "we" and not a "me" ."


	8. Chapter 7

It's been 3 days and we've finally reached land. "Oh my sweet lord, look Dipper, land!" I shrieked. I knew at that moment if I saw anything this blue again it would've been too soon. My brother and I swiftly grabbed the ores as we paddle to land. "Hopefully from here, we'll find a town." My brother sighed. As we got to the shallower part of the vast sandy beach I couldn't seem to restrain myself from jumping out and kissing the dirt beneath my feet. "Land, sweet wholesome land! Hey Waddles aren't you glad we're going to see Grunckle Stan and Ford again!" I say in my excitement. Only to not get any adorable oink in response I open my eyes and remember what happened that night. I begin to cry again my heart hurts and there's nothing I can do about it. My brother looks so guilty and it makes me hurt more. After a moment of silence, we solemnly make our way forward. We ironically are surrounded by pines. My brother turns around quickly running back for the boat. I gaze at him questioningly. " Almost forgot the box." He said as he also grabbed the bags that we left in the secret house. I gently touch the key hanging from my neck. "Should we open the box?" I ask a worried look forming on my face. "We should find a place to settle first and get rid of the boat so no one tracks us." I nod. After pushing the boat back out to sea we made our way forward for the journey ahead of us. Thank God, my brother went on all those trips to the woods and studied those plant books or I'd have been dead a hundred times over. We passed through trees, hills, streams, and rivers and went a few weeks just looking at the stars. We were never hungry though, Dipper had gotten us food and water, I found us comfortable places to sleep with a nice view. One day though as we traveled on random dirt path my brother and I came across a sign I never thought we'd read again. "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON!"


	9. Chapter 8

It's been 3 days and we've finally reached land. "Oh my sweet lord, look Dipper, land!" I shrieked. I knew at that moment if I saw anything this blue again it would've been too soon. My brother and I swiftly grabbed the ores as we paddle to land. "Hopefully from here, we'll find a town." My brother sighed. As we got to the shallower part of the vast sandy beach I couldn't seem to restrain myself from jumping out and kissing the dirt beneath my feet. "Land, sweet wholesome land! Hey Waddles aren't you glad we're going to see Grunckle Stan and Ford again!" I say in my excitement. Only to not get any adorable oink in response I open my eyes and remember what happened that night. I begin to cry again my heart hurts and there's nothing I can do about it. My brother looks so guilty and it makes me hurt more. After a moment of silence, we solemnly make our way forward. We ironically are surrounded by pines. My brother turns around quickly running back for the boat. I gaze at him questioningly. " Almost forgot the box." He said as he also grabbed the bags that we left in the secret house. I gently touch the key hanging from my neck. "Should we open the box?" I ask a worried look forming on my face. "We should find a place to settle first and get rid of the boat so no one tracks us." I nod. After pushing the boat back out to sea we made our way forward for the journey ahead of us. Thank God, my brother went on all those trips to the woods and studied those plant books or I'd have been dead a hundred times over. We passed through trees, hills, streams, and rivers and went a few weeks just looking at the stars. We were never hungry though, Dipper had gotten us food and water, I found us comfortable places to sleep with a nice view. One day though as we traveled on random dirt path my brother and I came across a sign I never thought we'd read again. "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS, OREGAN!"


	10. Chapter 9

I ran past the sign twirling and laughing hysterically tears flooded my vision there was no other place I'd rather have been in that moment. I look at Dipper and stop my sudden smile dropping faster than a sunset in the summertime. I noticed how tired my brother was. Skin paler than a sheet and bags so deep and dark under his eyes, I silently wonder where his glasses had gone or if they'd been lost in the fire. It's been several weeks since that day. Dipper in all his mysterious ways almost made me forget it ever happened but, that's what he does best, isn't it... make me forget all my sadness and cover it with a blanket of security and soft-spoken fog. 

"Thank goodness the town was small it was only a couple more miles till we actually reach the shack since it was still in the semi-forest-y area." I sigh quietly. I know my sister worries and I know that I should let her tend to me every once in a while but I-I just can't bring myself to make her worry any more than she is. I haven't told her anything about that night wanting to focus more on making sure we were safe from danger before confronting her inevitable shock. As we make our way through the paved forest trail my sister in all her optimism challenges me to a game of tag, who was I to refuse. We ran through the woods panting and laughing as my sister gracefully moved about the forest ahead of me I was hit by a wave of nausea. It was sudden. it was harsh, like a punch to the gut or as if someone had reached on the inside of me and squeezed my stomach. I couldn't help the chocked up yelled that raked though me. I could practically feel my sisters sudden halt as she quickly turned herself back around. I could do nothing but empty the contents of my gut. Nothing but black, what I hope is, bile. I could almost see the shack through the trees we were so close. I shook my form growing cold. I coughed and coughed and could damn well taste my own blood on my tongue. I felt cold shudders wrack my weaken frame even more so I could feel bullets of sweat cascading down my forehead and back. Which felt like an eternity. Was really only ten minutes of my sister trying to call my stomach and herself as she ran back towards the shack for help. For this, I should've been upset, but remembering that she still had trouble trying share the love of piggyback rides a month ago it's a safe bet to say she couldn't lift me. As I began to black out I began to see blurred figures 1..2...3. I knew at that point whether I was safe or not I was out for the count.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is not a very long chapter but I hope it was enjoyed.


End file.
